minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
GA1109
GA1109 (now known as Garrett119) is a veteran player and real life friend of xCodeNameEagle. History Previous Eras His first town was Managua (co-founded with Eagle), before leaving to settle Atlantis as a leading member of the new Caribbean Union with Eagle. He was the first to turn Atlantis into a town, and many have since copied his idea. He left Atlantis to create Newfoundland. Newfoundland was too large for him to build on and he left when he lost his inspiration for the project. He would then go on to switch towns often. Soon after, he fought a small skirmish to gain the land to create Hawaii. He fortified the main island and many would follow up with additions afterwards. Hawaii was then unclaimed. Even though being very involved in the server, GA1109 decided to take a long break after being demoted from helper because of claims of him abusing power during a war. When he returned he had found that he had lost a majority of his good friends on the server, as xCodeNameEagle had quit, 7_17builderS had been exiled, and many more. He then went on to create a town called Yamossoukro in memory and honor of 7_17builderS. In one of his posts about his town, he says he planned to create a nation for his new town when he has enough money, as he lost his money some time after quit. Current Era In MCPE 5.0 (Fifth Era), Garrett created the town of New Managua on July 18th, 2018. Later, on July 23, 2018, he founded the Pan-American Union (later to be renamed the Caribbean Union) with the towns of Lesser Antilles and Brazilian Republic. He would lead the nation until July 10th, 2018, when leadership was transferred to CodeNameEagle and the nation was renamed the Caribbean Union. He then went on to form Atlantis while initially remaining in the CU. He later formed this own nation, Atlas Army, in order to attack QuatTown. This nation was then disbanded the next day. Sand Atlantis would grow in power as Garrett would constantly ravage parts of the map for what he claims is the most valuable resource; sand. He would go as far as to threaten players who claimed to need or own sand with war. Atlantis itself had an extremely large storage system dedicated to sand, with the total amount of sand stored being 42,018. Stand-Off with Korea Soon after, Garrett would get into several disputes with Korea, which would lead to rising tensions. During one night in November, 2018, he would created the nation, "The Confederacy". This nation initially contained the towns Fort Toto and Neu_Berlin, but at one point grew to be the largest nation on the server. Shortly after he left for vacation, The Daechilbon Empire - owned by Korea - would start a war by attacking Fort Toto. The battle was over quickly, but left Garrett rightly seeking revenge. The week that followed could be considered a Cold War, as both sides were actively hostile, just short of each side attacking each other's capital. After a time, an agreement was struck between Garrett and Korea during a UN meeting, where hostilities were to cease until 2019. Shortly after, Garrett would make an attack on Dimocratic Greece along with his allies, where Korea would choose to support Dimocratic Greece and then attack Atlantis, going against their promise. This event would only further raise tensions instead of cooling them as had been hoped. Imperium Argentium On the planet Omicron Persi 8, a moderator called Niner had established a town (Glitch City) as well as a new nation called "Imperium Argentium" (IA). Garrett was quick to join this new nation in space, disbanding the Confederacy and leaving Atlantis in the control of Samcool2297 and making a new town called the "Sith Order". He would then go on to create a "blockade" around Omicron's space station in an attempt to prevent new players from creating towns on the planet. IA would hostily enforce a ban on all players not apart of the nation from even stepping foot on the planet. In what was thought to be an act of hostiliy towards IA on Fort Toto's part, Garrett would be the first to declare war on IA's behalf under the new war rules on December 21st, 2018. His demands were denied and it seemed that a war was imminent, until at the last moment - after much discussion - he cancelled the war. World War II Garrett would be one of the first to learn about plans for an all out attack on Korea by Toto. Many days would be spent plotting how to best attack Korea, with Garrett pretending to support Korea in opposition to Toto. Even after GummyGuy declared war on January 2nd, 2019, Garrett kept up the charade of supporting Korea, getting as far as being included in their defensive plans for Korea. On the day of the attack, Garrett would secretly direct Toto to attack weak points in Korea. During the final moments of the war, he would leave his alliance with Korea, and publicly declare them his enemy. This action made Mr_Chicken702 say, "Is it the end of an era?" with Garrett's response being, "I'm afraid so...". Mr_Chicken702 would then go on to delete Korea. After the war, Garrett would go on to claim a large portion of Korea's previous land, rename his town to "Imperial Remnant", and would join a new nation called "The Conclave", as an assisstant. Category:Players Category:Staff